The present disclosure generally relates to digital imaging systems, and particularly to a portable digital detector of such systems.
A number of radiological imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems generally are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital detector. In medical diagnostic contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal tissues and diagnose patient ailments. In other contexts, parts, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents and for other purposes.
Increasingly, such X-ray systems use digital circuitry, such as solid-state detectors, for detecting the X-rays, which are attenuated, scattered or absorbed by the intervening structures of the subject. As will be appreciated, solid-state detectors may generate electrical signals indicative of the intensities of received X-rays. These signals, in turn, may be acquired and processed to reconstruct images of the subject of interest.
To provide greater versatility, some digital detectors are configured as portable devices, in contrast to others that are fixed at a particular location, such as a table or wall stand. In some applications, portable digital detectors may receive power and communicate data via a cable or tether that connects the portable digital detector to other components of an imaging system, such as a computer or image processor. While such a tethered arrangement may provide somewhat increased flexibility in the positioning of the detector, the tether may in some cases interfere with the desired positioning and operation of the detector. In other instances, digital detectors that have an internal battery and communicate wirelessly may also be used. While such wireless detectors may not require a tether for operating power or communication, these wireless detectors may communicate data at a slower rate than some tethered detectors, and may require periodic recharging of their internal batteries, leading to downtime in which the detectors may not be used. Such recharging of internal detector batteries may also result in undesirable heat generation within the detector, and may impair the longevity of the battery due to frequent recharging.